The Peace keeper
by kanra kirkland-orihara
Summary: Hello, I am Sinbad's younger sister, Elina. And this is my story, of how i became the peace keeper between the Kou empire and Sindria
1. OC

**a/n note: hello everybody. This is my first fanfiction ****so please be gentle. Also forgive me if there are any mistakes, as english isn't ****my first language. **

**this story follows the anime storyline. **

**disclaimer: well, since I am here writing fanfiction. We can assume that I don't own magi, even though I would love to**

Elina

Age: normal story line, 19

Sinbad (29)

Djinn's:

Aditi: an air djinn who resides in her anklets, which were a gift from Sinbad. This was also the first djinn she acquired.

Vijaya: a water djinn she got after capturing a dungeon with the aid of Judal. She resides in her sword. This was a few days prior to her meeting with Aladin

Yildirim: this is the djinn of the last dungeon she conquered on her travels to Balbad. He is an electric djinn who resides in an old pair of her mother's bracelets. Which she found in an old jewel box back home.

Back story:

Hello I'm Elina, the younger sister of Sinbad. I was adopted by Sinbad's mother when I was 2, apparently she had found me crying in an alley. I grew up happily with her and Sinbad, who gave me a lot of love and support as I was his 'precious little sister'. He even gave me some lovely anklets as a present on my fourth birthday. I really loved our little family, but sadly that slowly came to an end when Sinbad got his letter for the army.

Since that day I knew that we would all go our separate ways.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Elina : 4

Sinbad: 14

Elina p.o.v.

"Mother, when is Sinbad coming back?" I asked her while tidying the room. "he will be back soon, don't worry" she says with a soft voice. Then I hear cheering outside 'maybe that's big brother'. I began to grin and tidy the room as fast as possible for a 4 year old. then I see Sinbad coming in whit a stranger. The stranger says something about the room, but that doesn't matter to me Sinbad is back. I run to Sinbad and give him a hug " yeeeh, you're back" I say to him in a sing like voice. Sinbad smiles and hugs me back "yeah, I'm back did you miss me that much". I want to reply but our mother intercepts me asking " do we have guests". This makes me look to the strange man standing by the door. Then my attention goes to my mom again, when she wants to welcome the stranger but begins to cough. Sinbad immediately rushes to her side saying "are you alright, mother" with me following asking the same thing as him. Sinbad sort of orders mom to lay down while I curiously look up at the stranger. He notices me and smiles at me and then looks at Sinbad again. 'wow what a strange man, is he staying here. I better prepare the beds'. I think as I hurryingly go to take the futons.

\- time skip -

Elina p.o.v.

When I wake up next morning, I see with disappointment that Sinbad already left. But the stranger is still here. 'who is he, maybe I should just ask him' and with that thought I approach him. "mister, who are you?" I ask while tugging on his sleeve. "oh, hey little one are you awake" he asks me with a smile. 'Why doesn't he answer my question' I think slightly angry for evading the question "yes, but who are you" I ask again, but for he can answer somebody storms in puffing loudly. "something bad has happened, Elsa. Sinbad he..". the rest I couldn't hear because the stranger puts his hands on my ears. "what happened to big brother?" I ask slightly worried. "don't worry I'll go look, you just stay here with your mother" the stranger says reassuring and I unconsciously nod. I wait and wait and wait but Sinbad still isn't back and eventually I am so tired that I fall asleep while still waiting for him

\- time skip -

I wake up late in the night and see Sinbad with a sword. He notices me and smiles reassuringly while asking if I want to eat something. I shake my head and ask him curiously "where are you going big brother?". He sighs a little and then answers with a smile "I'm going on an adventure". " oooh, can I go with you?" I ask eagerly but he shakes his head while saying "you're still too young, when you're older we'll go on an adventure together okay?" I slowly nod my head and hold out my pinkie "promise" I say with puppy eyes. Sinbad laughs and pats my head "of course , I promise" and then crosses his pinkie with mine. I happily wave him off while saying "bye, Sinbad come back soon?" he waves back. When I go back to bed I had a feeling that something would happen 'wel, maybe Sinbad will save a princess' I think happily and go to sleep.

-time skip -

I heard a commotion, as I was sitting next to my mother, is see Sinbad rushing in and going directly to our mother's side taking her hand. Even though I am young, I knew what was going on. Mom was dying. I was so stuck in my thoughts that I couldn't hear what mom was saying to Sinbad. When I saw mom going limp, I did the only thing I could do.

I cried.

-time skip -

The next day I see Sinbad packing his stuff. Still upset about yesterday I ask him while sniffing "where are you going big brother are you going to leave me behind too". Sinbad looks shocked at me and gives me hug "I'm going to make the world better so that you can live happily". "but I'm already happy if you stay with me" I say while clinging to him. "Elina, if I don't go the army will come to take me away. We can't have that can we?" he says reassuring. "no, but why can't I go with you? " I ask clinging to my last hope. He sighs and smiles sadly "Elina we already talked about that it is to dangerous, when your old enough I'll come get you okay?. So for now please be a good girl" I nod and give him a big hug which he returns strongly. "please stay safe okay brother?" I ask when he goes to the door. "sure" he says while giving me a huge smile with his thumb up. I keep waving to him till I can't see him anymore 'I hope he comes back soon'. With that last thought I went back inside.

\- 12 years later -

"pff so heavy" I said while holding a box that's two times as big as I. 'but I have to do this, I have to become stronger. To make him proud' and with a new found determination I lifted the box again and put at on top of another box. "now that's done, oh I almost forgot I still have to go to market to buy some food" I said musing to myself, when suddenly I someone scream. 'oh no, that's sounds like Alice my friend' I think as I ran to where the voice came from, but what I saw shocked me. There on the ground laid my friend in a pool of blood. 'no, how could this happen' I think with tears in my eyes as I move to her body 'I hope she's alive I don't want to lose her. When I am almost there someone catches my arm and says "now what do we have here a beautiful young lady, maybe you can do what she couldn't do". I struggle trying to free myself but to my despair his gang 'at least I think it is, how would you otherwise describe these cowards who can't do anything on their own' surrounds me. "pff how weak are you, to need the aid of your friends and weapons." I say with a sneer 'I can't help it, these sort of people just disgust me'. I notice in the corner of my eye, the people of the village carrying my friend away to heal her. Then the one who has a firm grip on my arm throws me with anger on the floor and shouts "let's see if you still have a big mouth after where done with you, boys get her".

I close my eyes while waiting for the beating,when I hear someone saying "Oi, are you not going to do something after that show of yours, are you afraid or something." with distain in his voice followed by an ignorant "humph, how pathetic". This made me angry 'who does that guy think he is, I am not scared and I am not pathetic. I'll show him' I stand up with anger radiating from me and punch the lead guy in the face "I am not weak or scared" I shout angrily and proceed beating those disgusting people up. After a minute I look up in anger to see who said that I was pathetic and come eye to eye with blood red eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: hello, I know this is a short chapter, but at least we get to see Judal appear. ****N****ext time i will try to make a longer chapter.**

**But for now enjoy ;-)**

Age: 17

Judal: 16

Elina p.o.v.

_'I can still remember my first meeting with Judal, I still don't get how we became friends but we are'_ I think while laying on Judal's magic thingy with my eyes closed. Then I feel that jerk poking me in my side, he knows I'm very ticklish that bastard. I open my eyes and look straight at Judals eyes as he is hovering above my face.

I smirk and punch him in the face. He sits up while clutching his nose "what was that for, you witch". "for tickling me, you know that's my weak spot "I say laughing at the sight of him. "then you should have kept attention I was calling for you idiot" he says with a huff, and is this my imagination or is he pouting. "oh I'll keep this in my memories.  
The great magi Judal is pouting, cause he was ignored by a girl" I say grinning. He looks angry at me "shut up witch". "Ah that hurt Judal" I say while fake crying.

"Ah just shut up and tell me what you were thinking about just now?" he says impatiently. "of course, my dear magi, I was just thinking of our meeting and how in hell we became friends". I answer with a fake bow. "humpf, we're not friend I just kept you around as you were entertaining" he says indignantly.  
"Hhm , if that isn't friendship than what is it" I replied back with a smirk. But Judal answers mockingly back "If I remember well, I kidnapped you. it was so funny seeing you clinging to me for dear life". _'ah I remember now after that I fight I had with those disgusting man and I wanted to shout at the then-unknown-to-me Judal. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, and then flew away in the sky saying "I was entertaining" __While he was flying I was pounding on his back to let me down. But after a certain height I started clinging to him, afraid that I would fall.'_

"ah yeah I remember, you win" I said sadly while I laid back down again. _'I know he thinks of me as a friend, he just doesn't want to admit it, stupid bastard'_.  
"of course I win, I always do " came the obnoxious reply from Judal, it doesn't even surprise me anymore. "are we almost there yet?" I asked Judal.  
"it's just a hour before we arrive at the dungeon" he answers boringly.

_'yeah we are going to an dungeon. I already have a Djinn but Judal kept on pushing me to go with him to receive another, so I eventually agreed to go with him. I still remember the first time I entered an dungeon, it was one for imagination and creativity instead of combat as most of the dungeons. Which was probable the only reason I conquered it. Her name is Aditi and she resides in my anklets. Because of her I am pretty fast and I can fly If I want to'_. "oi, Elina?" Judal asks while poking me with his wand, again!. "yeah what is it Judal?" I ask curiously _'the fact he used my name means he is serious'_. "are you really not coming back to Kou with me" he asks with a hint of sadness or was that my imagination.

"I'm sorry Judal, I want to become strong on my own and I don't want to rely on anybody not even you or the rest of Kou" I say sadly back to him. _'the last time I trusted someone, he never came back. Even if he promised me, he never came. So I have to prove to him that I'm strong now and I don't need to rely on him'_. My thoughts were interrupted when Judal spoke "you don't have to be sorry witch, I'm glad you'll be gone" he says with his back turned to me. his words not hurting me anymore, I know he doesn't mean it. "ah look there is the dungeon" I say to change the subject. "let's go Judal, our adventure is just starting" I say happily.

From the corner of my eye I see Judal smiling at my antics but he quickly covers it up and says " yeah let's kick some ass, I've been longing for a good fight".  
I can't wait to conquer a dungeon with Judal and after that to go further on my own. Of course I'll miss Judal and everybody in Kou don't get me wrong, but I want to prove Sinbad I became strong._ 'I'm going to miss you Judal so please let's make some memories'_ I think as we move closer and closer to the dungeon.


End file.
